ClareRulesSturges
start at Midway Elementary at a playground where a fight starts is shot onto the sand by Morbucks with her power glove showing she is the one who shot her Blossom: Ohh. Morbucks: '''That's for saying I cheated at kickball. '''Buttercup: '''Dude, you did cheat. is shot next with the power glove for saying that '''Morbucks: Obviously. But you didn't have to say it! flies over and punches Morbucks out of the playground Bubbles: Tag. You're it. we go to Barry walking outside carrying a tray of cupcakes Barry: 'Wow. My Roswell cupcakes came out perfectly. They look just like real aliens. falling, Morbucks lands on the tray ruining the cupcakes with green frosting on her '''Morbucks: '''Ugh! Who do you think you are? now see a tall and good looking man and reverts back to Barry in a tuxedo romantically talking to Morbucks '''Barry: '''You OK, lady? Lady. My lady. twirls around with Morbucks and her lifts her up and puts her down '''Barry: '''Hey, cupcake. '''Morbucks: 'Sighs Cupcake. Say that again. '''Barry: My cupcakes! Morbucks: 'Giggles How did you know green was my favorite color? now see an angry Ms. Keane when she opens the door '''Ms. Keane: '''And just what's going on out here?! now see Muscle Woman is pulling Blossom's hair while a #2 random member of the Cash Money Crew is pulling her straps, Morbucks' pet tiger is playing with a ball that Bubbles is holding, and Buttercup is about to punch a #3 random member of the Cash Money Crew '#1 Member of the Cash Money Crew: '''Hey, it's Ms. Keane. Cheese it! now go back to Barry with Morbucks still on the tray of the ruined cupcakes '''Barry: '''Aw, geez. I'm a mess. '''Morbucks: '''That makes two of us. Giggles Wait, what's your name? now see #2 Member of the Cash Money Crew carrying Morbucks still on the tray when she asks Barry that go back to our favorite superhero trio '''Bubbles: '''Bye, guys! '''Barry: '''Aw. That lady ruined my cupcakes. '''Bubbles: '''Sorry, Barry. Morbucks is just a big meanie. '''Blossom: '''Yeah, and if I know her, Morbucks is hard at work devising her next evil plan. now see Morbucks in her room on her bed looking through the yearbook to find out who the boy was '''Morbucks: '''Who was he? his picture while she traces a heart on it Barry Geraldo Mackerbacker. while she puts the yearbook down and looks at herself in her mirror Why can't I stop thinking about him? The way he looked at me with those blue eyes and called me... Cupcake. now see Morbucks at a beach with a dress and she walks over to the stairs where there is a piano played by no other than Barry. Barry then smiles at her waving his hand and giving her a wink that a heart comes out of it and hits Morbucks who then lands her bed Sighs Cupcake. We now go to the cafeteria where the Powerpuff Girls, Barry, and the rest of their classmates having lunch] '''Blossom: '''Sorry our superhero fight destroyed your cupcakes yesterday, Barry. '''Barry: '''These things happen. '''Blossom: '''I can help you make new ones. I happen to have an excellent recipe for prune green crunch icing. '''Buttercup: Yeah, they're great. If you like things that taste terrible. Barry: '''Thanks, Blossom. That sounds swell. fancy waiter comes up to them with an invitation for Barry '''Fancy Waiter: '''Mr. Mackerbacker, you are cordilally invited to dine at Princess Morbucks' table. '''Bubbles: '''Wow. That's the fancy part of the lunchroom. purple flap opens up with 2 purple chairs in front of a table with a fancy musician '''Buttercup: Finally. Fine dining, here we come. Bubbles, fetch my fancy pants. Bubbles; '''OK. '''Fancy Waiter: '''Apparently, young commoners. But this invitation is just for Mr. Mackerbacker. '''Barry: Well, OK. See you. at what the table has Cool, this table's got a shirt. now see Morbucks in white socks with black dress shoes, a beautiful red dress, white gloves, and a pearl necklace Morbucks: '''Hello, Barry. recognizes her when she ruined his cupcakes '''Barry: '''Hey, you're the lady who ruined my cupcakes. '''Morbucks: '''Ohh. He remembers me. I had this meal specially prepared by 14 of the world's most expensive chefs. '''Barry: waiters put plates of food, Oh. sticks, Oh. puts a lobster bip on him Wow. My mom makes me wear one of these too. about to take a bread stick and Morbucks slaps it off the table Morbucks: '''Oh, Barry, let's do away with all the playtalk. her fingers and a candle appears on the table We've been dancing around each other for too long. '''Barry: '''Oh, I wasn't dancing. That's just the way I walk. My doctor says I've got crooked ankles. '''Morbucks: '''Barry, I worry about us. I mean, a girl like me, a boy like you. What would people say? We can't Barry. We mustn't. '''Barry: Hey, my napkin's a swan. 'Morbucks: '''But, Barry, there's no denying what's between us. '''Barry: '''You mean the table? '''Morbucks: '''My dear Barry, do you ever think that you and I could sometime...? rings '''Barry: '''Well, I gotta go. Thanks for the eats. '''Morbucks: '''Barry! '''Barry: '''Oh. I almost forgot. '''Morbucks: '''Yes? '''Barry: '''You're coming with me, little swan. '''Morbucks: '''But, Barry! out candle are now back at Morbucks Campaign Headquarters '''Morbucks: '''Cash Money Crew, you are the best friends that money can buy. And by that I mean I paid you all to be friends with me '''Muxcle Woman: '''Hit me that money. '#1 Member of the Cash Money Crew: 'Rrr, rrr, rrr, yeah. '''Pet Tiger: 'Growls 'Morbucks: '''Can I ask you guys something? Have you ever been in love? '#2 Member of the Cash Money Crew: 'I thought I was in love once, but it turns out to be indigestion. Burps Oh. '#1 Member of the Cash Money Crew: 'Rrr, rrr, rrr. '''Pet Tiger: 'Growls 'Morbucks: '''No. I mean real love. '''Muscle Woman: '''Morbucks, I may be just a flunky through dig smashing heads and getting paid for it, but let me give you some advice. Wo-man to wo-man. If you love someone, you can't bottle it up! You gotta tell them how you feel. You dig? '''Morbucks: '''Wow. You're right. I gonna tell him. out of her chair and onto a pillow on her way to express her fellings Wish me luck. Who am I kidding? Like I need luck. I'm amazing! is walking except Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup are floating to his locker to put away a book '''Blossom: '''So just come over anytime, Barry. We'll make those cupcakes in no time. '''Barry: '''Sounds great. '''Bubbles: '''Buttercup, would you only talk like a duck or only walk like a penguin? '''Buttercup: '''Easy. Quack, quack, baby. puts his book in his locker and the door closes on his hand and the girls scream '''Blossom: '''Oh, my goodness, Barry. I am so sorry. Let me see. is now checking if his hand wasn't hurt Is your hand OK? It looks OK. Does it hurt? '''Barry: '''No. It's OK. '''Morbucks: '''Gasps as she sees Blossom and Barry holding hands believing Blossom is taking Barry away from her] '''Blossom: '''Whew. Well, see you tonight? '''Barry: '''Yeah. words "Tonight" goes through Morbucks' ears as she stands there in shock with a blank face '''Barry: ' Oh, yeah! Cupcakes! motion Cuuupcaaake. 'Morbucks: '''But, I was his cupcake. heat starts as it literally goes out of her stomach and shatters into pieces '''Heart: '''Ow. is really sad when her head is hanging down and we now see that she is having a nightmare nightmare starts as she is sitting on the piano with Barry next to her while not playing the piano and we now see a Siren who turns out to be Blossom singing a song to attract Barry to her as he is hypnotized by her '''Morbucks: 'an hypnotized Barry goes to her Wait, Barry. Don't listen to that Siren's call. as walking in the water My beloved Barry! 'Siren Blossom: 'her song as she now has Barry under the control of her song and is now showing her violent nature to Morbucks Sorry, Morbucks. This bloke's all mine now. All mine! manically 'Morbucks: 'Gasps Nooooo! nightmare ends as she wakes up in her room with smeared makeup on her face throwing the yearbook in the fire Of course Blossom has always been jealous of what I have. My money, my beauty, and now my heart. Angrily Well, Blossom, I won't let you take Barry away from me. I won't let you! CORNELIUS!!! 'Cornelius: '''Yes, Princess? '''Morbucks: '''I have a date tonight. I think I'll slip into something a little more... destructive. evilly as Blossom's picture burns in the fire are now at the Powerpuff Girls' house what Blossom needs the ingredients for the cupcakes talking to her sisters '''Buttercup: '''OK, OK. I got one. Would you rather have hair made out of cheese or evrytime you jelly beans, your head turns into a giant jellybean? '''Bubbles: '''What flavor jellybean? '''Buttercup: '''Poisonberry. '''Bubbles: '''Aw. I guess I'll take the cheese hair. flies over to them '''Blossom: '''Can you two run over to the store for me? I forgot to get mash prailings for the cupcakes, and Barry will be here any minute. '''Bubbles: '''Last one there is a poisonberry jelly bean! '''Buttercup: '''You're on, cheese head. bell rings and Blossom flies over to the door to answer who she thinks is Barry '''Blossom: ' Hey, Barry, come on in and we can get started... punches Blossom outside onto the grass 'Morbucks: '''Hey, Blossom! Hope I'm not interrupting your special night! '''Blossom: '''What are you doing here? '''Morbucks: '''What do you think of my heartbreaker armor? How about you take a closer look? Blossom '''Blossom: '''I don't have time for this. Morbucks with her ice breath '''Morbucks: 'free of the ice I always knew you were cold. But I won't let you take him! rockets at Blossom 'Blossom: '''Take who? and uses her heat vision to blast the rockets and avoiding Morbucks stomping her into the ground I'm just trying to make cupcakes! '''Morbucks: '''How dare you use that word! Blossom into the ground '''Blossom: '''Uh-oh. Explodes picks her up and holds her still to finish her off '''Morbucks: '''Sorry, Blossom, but all's fair in love and war. Take this, you sea hag! is about to blast her again, but Barry arrives in time asking Blossom what's going on '''Barry: '''Blossom? What's going on? '''Morbucks: 'Blossom Barry! I...I don't want you to see me like this. I can explain. I did it for us. I couldn't let her come between us. You'd understand, darling. {She thinks Barry is running to her] Yes. Come to me, my love. 'Barry: 'sees that Barry is running to Blossom Blossom, are you OK? her up and she falls again '''Morbucks: '''What? You...you really do care for her. is now in a dream holding hands with Barry Oh, Barry, it was crazy to think that someone like me in someone like you could make in this topsy-turvy world. You're a good kid, Barry, but I ruined you. Goodbye, Barry. We'll always have cupcakes. kisses him romantically, but in reality, her kissing hm makes him feel weird Take good care of him, Blossom. I have many reasons to hate you, but this is not one of them.flies into the sky with tears in her eyes '''Buttercup: '''What just happened? '''Blossom: '''I think the only one who actually knows is Princess Morbucks. '''Barry: '''Come on, let's make those cupcakes. '''Bubbles: '''Yeah, cupcakes. episode ends with Morbucks sitting on a rock in an island ClareRulesSturges